You make the monsters go away
by ScarletCuteTiger
Summary: When Gideon has nightmares Dax is happy to comfort him, but Luke thinks there's more than meets the eye. Is there?
1. Chapter 1

You make the monsters go away...

"Ooof, you sure this worth the monsters leaving mate?"

Dax shifted his arms around his best friend until they were comfortable.

"Go back to sleep Gid, you're the one who woke me up anyway!"

"Yeah mate I told you you didn't have to get up and snuggle with me every time I had nightmares"

Dax sighed in pleasure. Truth was he loved every second of being in Gideon's bed with him. But his best friend could never know that.

"Yes but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't comfort you after you have the nightmares"

"I'm not four any more I don't need comforting after I have nightmares"

Dax curled even tighter around Gideon. He wished that he could sleep like this every night but Gideon's bad dreams only came about three times a week. Dax felt guilty for wishing they came more often; of course he didn't want Gid's nightmares to get worse, that would be unfair on his friend. Dax sighed again, he knew life at home wasn't great for Gideon – his father was an alcoholic – and life at Cola club was his only escape. Gradually Gideon's breathing evened and both the boys fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon got up, thanking whoever watched over everyone that Luke was a deep sleeper and Dax was out on a foxtrot. he wandered aimlessly down to the common room,looked round the dark room and sighed; all the other Colas would be fast asleep right now. It was coming up to the Christmas holidays and soon everyone would be going home to celebrate with their families. Gideon bit his lip and wished he didn't have to. It wasn't that he didn't like his father, he just didn't like the way he treated his sons.

Really, Gideon thought as tramped through the forest, he should think he's lucky to have us 'cause we remind him of mum. The freckled face peered up at the stars, which were shining as brightly as ever in a clear Winter sky. Maybe that was why Michael hit his sons; Luke and Gideon reminded him of their mother and he hated them for it. But there's no excuse for mistreating a child.

Suddenly what looked like a red bullet shot from the bushes and tackled Gideon. Gid groaned and picked himself up to find a very apologetic Dax standing over him.

"What was that for?"

Dax looked sheepishly at his feet, "I thought you were Spook" he mumbled.

"Since when do I look like a red-headed idiot?"

"You look like him from a distance in the dark, and I've been kinda nervous the last couple of days. You know I wouldn't attack you on purpose Gid"

Dax locked his liquid chocolate eyes with Gideon's spring leaf orbs, a truly sorry look on his face. How could he expect Gideon to resist the power he held in his eyes? He really does have gorgeous eyes, Gideon thought, not that I was staring at them or anything. Dax began to wonder why his friend was blushing, and was about to ask but Gideon then spoke.

"It's okay mate at least you didn't bite me or something"

Dax grinned choosing to ignore the fact that Gid looked terrified.

"Why you out here anyway mate?"

Gideon's face darkened. "I'm just going in now anyway"

With that he turned on his heel and marched back inside. Dax wondered why his friend was acting so weirdly.

The next day neither Gideon nor Dax mentioned the previous night, but Dax had noted that Gid wasn't asleep when he went back inside at about 3am in the morning. Unbeknown to the boys Luke knew about all of their night time activities; it made him kind of sad that he couldn't join in. But then what would they want with a pathetic mute like him?


	3. Chapter 3

**You make the monsters go away chapter 3**

The next day Luke dressed all in black, just to see if anyone would notice. Probably not. Everybody seemed to think that Luke didn't matter, or at least that's what it felt like to him. A faint smile twisted its way onto Luke's face when he remembered what it was like when he first came to the cola club; Gideon was all over him, as was their psychotic sister Catherine. But even then she liked Gideon better because he wasn't the dud.

As soon as he stomped down the stairs to the common room, Gideon looked up from an apparently deep conversation he was having with Dax.

"Luke what's wrong?" he queried

_What do you mean_, Luke signed

"you hate the colour black and you are wearing all black. That's not like you"

_Not like me_, Luke raised his eyebrows

Gideon got up and walked over to his brother, peering at the only slightly smaller boy's eyes.

" You look so tired, maybe you're coming down with something" Gideon now sounded worried and reached out to put his hand against Luke's forehead but was quickly stopped when the long fingers of an extremely thin hand wrapped around his wrist. Gid pulled his hand away looking confused and slightly upset; like a loyal dog who's just been kicked.

_Don't you dare touch me_ Luke signed, _and yes I am tired because of you and foxboy cuddling up and whispering every night keeps me awake. You sure there isn't something going on between you two?_ Luke knew he was being spiteful but he was fed up of being the 'nice guy' all of the time. Clive, who had been translating the exchange to Dax, paused at the bit about Gideon and Dax 'cuddling' and gulped. He decided it was best not to tell Dax that bit. Dax frowned and wondered why Clive had stopped with his translation but then let it go when he heard Gideon's angry voice.

" You know what? I really wanna hit you right now Luke! But I won't 'cause that would be low"

_Just hit me then if you want to so badly_ Luke smirked, he knew that Gid had a quick temper and tended to be violent when he lost it; also he knew that Gideon would never hit him.

" Are you trying to say that I'm gay?" Gideon demanded. By now most of the other Colas in the room had looked up from whatever they were doing. The Tellers were both smirking as if sharing some private joke, which they probably were.

_Are you?_, Luke signed calmly.

"No I'm not and I never will be, okay?"

Gideon seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Never knew you were a homophobe Reader" sneered Spook from his corner of the room where he was sitting way too close to Darren...

Gideon spun around and glared at Spook.

"I'm not homophobic, I'm just not gay. Unlike you and Darren of course" he finished, seemingly proud of his little joke. Darren began to slowly clap while Spook giggled.

"Took you long enough. Idiot" Darren said rudely.

"Wait... so you two actually are going out?"

Despite claiming not to be homophobic, Gideon looked absolutely disgusted. All eyes were now on the redhead as he gently put his arms around Darren, who blushed like a little girl.

"Yeah what's it to you Reader?" Spook arrogantly demanded.

"Gross" Gideon muttered and marched out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long and sorry this is so short but like whatever.**

**Summary: Dax and Owen have a heart-to-heart (sorta)**

* * *

Dax looked up and noticed that Owen was staring at him.

"What?" he demanded. If his teacher was surprised at being spoken to in that tone of voice he didn't show it. Instead he spoke.

"Earlier on I was talking to Gideon about the incident in the common room yesterday. He's still not talking to Luke"

"Oh... really. Why not, Luke didn't say anything to upset him"

Owen sighed and looked Dax straight in the eyes,

"Apparently Luke implied that there's something going on between you and Gideon"

"oh so that's why Gid started yelling that he's not gay. I don't see why he has to make such a fuss about it..." Dax trailed off, seeing that Owen was giving him a funny look. Then he realised how disappointed he'd sounded. And blushed a deep red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about if you do like him in that way" Owen said softly.

"What do you mean? He's my best mate I would never, he wouldn't..."

briefly Owen wondered about dropping the issue, but decided it would be best to get the truth out of Dax as soon as possible. Sometimes being blunt with him worked.

"Do you fancy him Dax?" he asked.

Dax looked appalled then blushed again – though he tried hard to hide it. Then he seemed to be considering something, Owen knew the boy well enough to know that now he would either open up and speak his mind, or completely change the subject. Which was Dax's not-so-subtle way of saying he's not telling Owen anything. Course there was always the third option. Dax turned on his heel and strode from the room. Owen sighed. That little meeting hadn't gone as planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the conversation between Owen and Gideon that Owen was talking about.  
Just don't ask about the whisky bit... **

* * *

Later on, over a glass (or two) of whisky, Owen told Chambers and Tyrone what had happened.

"So basically you got him alone so you could interrogate him about his sexuality?" Ty summarised harshly. Shaking his head in disbelief he drained his glass and held it out for a refill. As Chambers obliged, Owen replied.

"I wasn't that forward. We did a bit of development first, then I told him about the conversation me and Gideon had this morning..."

"You interrogated Reader as well?" Chambers looked horrified.

"No, no... he came looking for me..."

* * *

Owen looked up from his work when he heard a light knock on his office door. Then he glanced at his watch, it was a quarter to nine and, considering it's Saturday, it couldn't be one of the kids. They don't get up this early; or so he thought. Owen sighed and called "Come in!" Briefly he thought it might be Tyrone come to talk to him about the other day...

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise when he saw that it was in fact one of the children. Gideon Reader to be exact. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, which – considering the time – he probably had.

"Oh hello Gideon. What can I do for you?" Owen asked casually. Gid sat down, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Me and Luke had a fight yesterday. He thinks that there's something going on between me and Dax."

Owen was surprised, but he tried not to show it. "What makes him think that?"

"Only coz me and Dax have snuggled up together in bed but that's only coz of the...the..." Gideon stopped and looked down at his hands, which were twisting together nervously in his lap.

"Because of what? The cold?" Owen asked, arching an eyebrow. The fidgeting boy blushed furiously.

"No, because of the nightmares" he replied quietly. Owen tilted his head to one side.

"You have nightmares so Dax gets into bed with you?"

Gid looked up and simply said: "He makes the monsters go away"

Owen put his chin on his hand and smiled briefly.

"I'm beginning to see why Luke think there's something between you and Dax"

Gideon was on his feet in an instant "He's my best friend so he comforts me when I have nightmares. Just coz he gets into bed with me it doesn't mean we're gay!" he exclaimed. Owen leant back in his chair.

"So you're telling me that whenever you have nightmares Dax gets into bed with you?"

"Yes" Gideon said guardedly, sensing there was more.

"But you and Dax are both completely straight?" Owen enquired.

Here the boy hesitated. "So what if we aren't, but I'm not speaking to Luke until he apologises" with that Gideon got up to leave, and Owen muttered under his breath:

"Apologise for what? Being right?" Gideon reached the door and turned and glared at Owen. Then he slammed the door on his way out. This made Owen smile.

* * *

**Very short but I think having short chapters adds to the suspense  
Lizzie  
xxx  
****PS: I'm changing my pen name to Arrie The Fox, but it'll be Lizzie on all the author notes and reviews so far. Confusing I know but I won't change my pen name again :)  
Arrie (formerly Lizzie)  
xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Dax Jones stormed into the common room, which caused the majority of the Colas who were relaxing in there to look up. Dax Jones rarely stormed anywhere. His death glare sought Gideon.

"What exactly did you say to Owen this morning Gid?" he demanded. Instead of taking the shapeshifter seriously, his best friend burst out laughing. Frowning, Dax grabbed Gideon and dragged him upstairs. Once they were in their room, Dax turned to face Gideon and found that he was standing really close. Looking slightly alarmed, Dax took a step back but Gideon moved closer to him than he originally was. Gently, but surely, the blond boy snaked his arms around Dax's waist and pulled him close.

"So the rumours are true then?" mocked a smug voice. The boys instantly sprang apart just in time to see Spook run out of the room. Both boys swore out loud. This was going to be awkward.

"Maybe we should go after him" Dax suggested.

"No" Gideon shook his head "I don't care what they think" he said defiantly.

"But they might get the wrong idea" Dax looked at his best friend "It was just a hug right?" Dax asked, almost desperately. Immediately the shapeshifter could smell the disappointment coming from Gid.

"Yeah it was just a hug" the tone of Gideon's voice was flat. Silently Dax went to the window and opened it, climbing onto the window sill he shifted and jumped into the air spreading his glorious wings.

Tears in his eyes, Gideon threw himself onto his bed, wishing he hadn't of been so forward with Dax. The shapeshifter had a habit of running away when he was confused. Gideon cursed quietly to himself. He really didn't want to mess things up with Dax and – being best friends as well – it was already complicated without Dax (maybe a tad unintentionally) rejecting him like that.

More tears pricked at Gid's eyes. He had no idea when he had started to feel like this about Dax but he knew instantly that it wasn't wrong or unnatural, just a little scary. Gideon knew that he's in love with Dax. He knew that he would happily take the nightmares if it meant that just a couple of hours later he would have Dax sliding between the sheets; holding him; caring about him; whispering comforting words in his ear; telling him everything's going to be okay; making the monsters go away. Gideon loved him for it.

But his best friend could never know that.

* * *

Dax wondered between the trees feeling confused. He hadn't considered what he would do if Gideon liked him back in that way. Heck, he wasn't even sure that Gideon did.

But, thinking carefully about it, Dax knew that his friend must have felt something for him or he wouldn't let him into his bed. Dax remembered the times when he knew that Gideon was faking having nightmares; normally the shapeshifter could smell the pure terror coming from the telekinetic. A sharp, striking smell. When Gid was pretending Dax could smell hope on him.

Hope that Dax would be fooled and get into bed with him anyway?

Of course Dax didn't mind getting to hold Gideon while they slept.

But his best friend could never know that.

Though Dax suspected he already did...


End file.
